


Revenge is Sweet

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: When Thor discovers the person responsible for his mother’s death, he runs to Loki for aid.





	Revenge is Sweet

Thor glances up from the phone in his hands and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He jams the device into his pocket and finally swings open the door, head held high with utmost pride; or so he hopes. It’s been nearly a decade since he had spoken to his adoptive brother, Loki. But he really needs to  cash in a favor right now. And Loki always promised he’d give in to Thor, no matter the cost at hand.

The brothers were loyal to one another, even if they had gone their separate ways in life; Thor worked in his own cafe while Loki climbed the corporate ladder. Loki owned several investments around the world. He never gloated about his money gains, yet Thor loathed him for it.

Loki was never one to brag to the lower class, especially not to someone like Thor. Loki knew Thor held deep scars in his heart for the failures in his life. But Loki was always there for him.

Thor stepped up to the receptionist’s desk and smiled politely at her. Her name’s Jane Foster, Thor was acquainted with her, took her on a few dates, yet nothing serious ever became of them. Thor didn’t mind, really, he was never one to become an official lover.

“Good afternoon, Thor.” Jane speaks in practiced tones. Thor knew it was only her professional side giving him the cold shoulder. he didn’t take offense. “How can I hep you today?”

“I’m here to see Loki.” He greets her with a warm smile. 

She turns around in the swivel chair and grabs the telephone before calling Loki’s office. She speaks in professional hushed tones for a moment before facing Thor once more. “He says your welcome up there anytime.”

Thor nods and walks with a purpose to the elevator before stepping inside the box and pressing the number that would  take him directly to his brother’s office. He wipes his sweaty palms on the denim jeans he wears, knowing that Loki preferred him to wear casual clothing in his presence.

“Thor, how delightfully surprising for you to visit on the anniversary of Frigga’s death.” Loki greets as Thor steps into the room a few moments later. “I was beginning to assume you had forgotten our annual plans.” The mentions of his mother burns Thor’s heart, though it’s been nearly a decade since her passing.

“Loki, I need your help.” Thor states after the pair shake shakes. “I have money to pay you for your services.”

Loki scoffs and dramatically rolls his eyes. “Whatever the favor is, there’s no need for payment. You’re my kin.”

“Loki, I found her killer.” Thor mumbles as he approaches the man behind the desk. “He’s been hiding well, but Erik Selvig and Bruce Banner located him.”

The playful teasing on Loki’s face faded and spun into anger. “Where is he?” 

“Hiking across Hell’s Kitchen.” Thor offers. “Matthew Murdock has numbered days.”

“That blind fool couldn’t have that much power.” Loki scoffs.

“It’s true.” Thor digs into his back pocket and pulls out a few tattered photographs before tossing them onto the desk. “I hired Jessica Jones to locate and spy on him and it’s true.”

“Hail Mary.” Loki blinks, hunched over the photos. “And you’re positive it’s him?”

“Finger prints match.” He nods.

“Let’s go.” Loki stood abruptly and throws a jacket over his shoulders before stuffing the photographs in his pocket and hustling his brother to join him for the ride across the city. 


End file.
